1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a strap buckle apparatus, particularly for use with a laptop or a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computing systems evolved from desktop PCs into notebook PCs over a short period of time. Nowadays, the computing performance of notebook PCs are getting higher and users increasingly demand that they weigh lighter so that they could be conveniently carried everywhere. With the convenience of carrying and using a notebook computer, an office is no longer restricted to a certain place and work productivity improves largely.
In order to enable a notebook to be portable, an ultra-thin notebook computer is developed. A CD-ROM and Floppy disk is designed as an external module. If the ultra-thin notebook computer is carried out of the office, the ultra-thin notebook computer is lighter without the external module. Moreover, in order to reduce weight and improve dissipation performance, an outer case (or housing) of the ultra-thin notebook computer is made of aluminum and magnesium alloy.
In addition, more peripheral devices have been designed and devised for the portable notebook computer. For example, a bag carrying the portable notebook computer is made of anti-shock and water-resistant materials and equipped with small partitions for additional storage means.
Nevertheless, there is a growing need for more peripheral devices for the portable notebook computer.